Amaranthine
by layniebleargh
Summary: It is amazing how love grows as they mature... and how it can be stained by the same thing that bound them. Slight humor and action. NejiTen. minimal edit completed
1. Warm, Sweet Hug

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 1: Warm, Sweet Hug**

The clouds are rumbling and the rain is threatening to fall. Neji Hyuuga quickened his pace, looking at every nook and cranny with his byakugan in order to find a shelter.

"Tenten… don't give up. Everything will be fine, everything…" Neji whispered, trying to soothe the wounded woman he's carrying. The woman's breathing began to slow down. _"Damn it. Don't give up this early, Tenten. I know you're strong.."_

* * *

"_**NEJI! BEHIND YOU!**" Tenten shouted, letting go of her enemy, trying to reach Neji before the barrage of weapons hit him. The Hyuuga turned around in time to see a bloody teammate fall to the ground, ashen-faced and incapacitated, but was level-headed enough not to miss the hand signal she had given. He must continue the mission, she could manage for the moment. Trusting her judgment Neji decimated the enemies as quickly as he could, hoping all the while that Tenten was not just trying to play tough for the mission.  
_

"_Tenten… can you hear me?" he asked gently, squeezing Tenten's arm slightly. "If you can, please - " Tenten smiled weakly, lifting her eyelids a fraction to see the face she admires so much one last time. A second… two seconds… her world turned black._

"_Tenten! TENTEN! **TENTEN!**" Neji tried in vain to revive her. He reached out to her neck and found a very faint pulse. Breathing deeply and calming himself, he checked all of her vitals, trying to locate the problems and thinking of solutions.  
_

* * *

The rain is falling hard and the night is getting colder and colder by the minute. Yet, despite the icy weather, Tenten remained delirious with fever. Neji already tried his best to aid Tenten's wounds, but another overwhelming pain is forming. Fear slowly creeping, the Hyuuga prodigy felt hot tears threatening to fall.

"You have no right to cry. You're a man." Neji told himself, his voice echoing in the cave. "_And yet, you let a woman save you_."

Neji hit his head hard on the cold, rocky surface of the cave floor.

"_You failed to save yourself. You failed to save a comrade. You failed to save the most important woman in your life_."

Neji's thoughts are reeling.

"_You've hurt her. Not once, not twice, you've hurt her since the moment you first met. You're the most dense ice cube to ever walk the planet. You should've let your damn pride go away. If only you took a chance, both of you would be happy right now. If only you talked to her during the silent moments you shared, you might've learned more about each other. If only you've melt your icy exterior, Tenten would not be hurt so much. If only…_"

A still unconscious Tenten muttered something a short distance away. Neji's thoughts ended right there. Quickly, he ran to the weapons mistress' side, listening very closely, his hands holding her's.

From the weapons mistress' lips came only four words. And yet it made so much change. "I love you, Neji." Neji's ice melted in that instance. He hugged Tenten tightly, as if clinging to her for his dear life. "I love you too, Tenten, I love you too." And the night ended with Neji and Tenten wrapped in a warm, sweet hug, unaware of the world around them and walking in their own dreamland.

It maybe a sweet night for them, but the morning will bring bitterness…

* * *

**A/N: **My fanfic begins a few months after the Team Gai mission involving Akatsuki where Team Gai is the back-up of Team Seven. Both Neji and Tenten are seventeen years old. In my fanfic, Neji and Tenten are on a class A mission together.

Amaranthine means:

- Of, relating to, or resembling the amaranth.  
- Eternally beautiful and unfading; everlasting.  
- Deep purple-red.


	2. Promise Until Death

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 2: Promise Until Death**

The rain is over. The earth is a lush green, and the sky an azure. In the dense forests of Fire Country, the animals are waking up from their slumber, and the habitat is stirring of life.

"Tenten…" Neji muttered in his sleep. His hand reached to the space beside him. There is nothing but air. The Hyuuga instantly felt wide awake. "TENTEN!"

* * *

_The training grounds is empty. Today, Team Gai is celebrating Hyuuga Neji's promotion to jounin._

"_As expected of my youthful student!" Gai said proudly in his booming voice. Neji is just turning sixteen and his achievements are already remarkable. "Hiashi will be proud."_

_Neji smiled at that. Yes, Hiashi-sama has been proud when he heard it last night. Later, he would be giving Neji a formal dinner with the respected Hyuugas._

"_Neji-san, I congratulate you of your youthful success. I wish you all the best and I hope you'll still be joining us in group missions." Lee formally said to Neji, resisting the urge to stuck out his thumb and give him a Ping! of blindingly white teeth._

_Neji nearly choked on his hot tea. "Of course," he thought, "I have forgotten that jounins are given special missions of their own. But I would be giving my time to you guys." He turned to Tenten, who is somehow fidgeting with… discomfort?_

_Tenten fumbled with something she is holding. Deciding to go ahead, she leveled her gaze and her eyes met with Neji's. "Congratulations, Neji." Tenten trusted her gift to Neji's unsuspecting hands and gave him a swift and gentle hug. "Wish you all the best."_

_Later, before Neji went to sleep, he placed Tenten's gift upon his bedside table. It is a shiny hand-crafted katana, with a dragon symbol skilfully engraved on both sides. A tiny calligraphic writing is hidden just beneath the decorative red cloth of the handle._

_I love you, Neji._

* * *

Neji found Tenten standing on a cliff's edge. She looked so serene, her eyes gazing at the glorious sunset. Neji breathed a sigh of relief. "I have been looking for you since dawn."

Tenten did not reply. However, she motioned for Neji to come near. Neji gladly obliged.

"The sunset is beautiful here."

Neji looked at the sunset. He nodded. "I cannot possibly disagree."

"My life is like a sunset." Tenten quietly said. She sat down. Neji followed suit. "It is beautiful, yet beneath all of its loveliness, there is the knowledge that it will end soon and the night will swallow it up."

"You've lived up until now. You've encountered many dangers and you've overtaken them. You're strong. The night will never succeed in swallowing you."

"When I woke up this morning," Tenten said a bit more loudly, "I left to bring us food." Tenten's eyes began to water. "I encountered a wild beast. I used my hands to make a seal. My ninjutsu did not work. I tried many times, even doing various jutsus, yet I cannot conjure results. I lost my strength, I lost everything." Tenten is practically crying now. "I cannot imagine how I lost my power. I think I'm just stupid. You can leave me now, Neji. I ain't worth anything. I-I can't even t-throw a kunai d-directly. I-I am n-nothing."

Neji felt himself stiffen at the sight of tears. Tenten never cried. Never.

"You didn't loss everything." Neji whispered. He grabbed Tenten by the shoulders. He hugged her tightly. "You have me."

Tenten couldn't believe her ears. "R-Really?"

"Yes."

Tenten totally submitted herself to Neji. She cried all her anguish out on his chest, soaking his clothes. She hold on to him, silently accepting dependence. Neji sat still all the while, stroking the back of the poor nymph.

"_Now, I am the one who will save you. I will protect you, and cherish you. I will never make you suffer again_." The Hyuuga prodigy vowed silently, engraving the promise on his heart. "_I will be yours forever, Tenten_."


	3. Cold

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 3: Cold**

It has been three days since Neji made his vow. He is very determined to keep it, and from dawn till midnight he kept a close watch over Tenten. They have discussed certain issues, and they thought it best not to return to Konoha unless personally requested by their Hogake or until Tenten regained her skills.

"Um, Neji?" Tenten asked cautiously to the meditating Hyuuga. "Aren't you going to train me today?"

"Rest, Tenten. We have been doing rigorous exercises three days in a row. Just rest."

"I've had enough rest." Tenten said stubbornly.

"…"

* * *

"I told you, I'm not going to go in there."

"Coward."

"Look, it is not my idea to take a bath."

"You're telling me you're planning to stink? Oh, c'mon…"

"Tenten, I'll just go after you have taken a bath. I-I will look for something to eat at the moment. See you la - " Neji tried in vain to get away as fast as he could. No matter how he denies it, he is just _too young_ to take in the sight of bathing women. Especially Tenten.

"Jeez… Neji. You're such a **baby**." Tenten emphasized. Neji's ears went pink.

"No I'm not."

"Then prove it."

Neji hesitated for a second. Then, shrugging all of his humiliation off, he took off his shirt, carried Tenten bridal style and jumped into the cool water.

"What was that for?" Tenten angrily asked, her body accentuated by her soaked clothes.

"Well, I was telling you to jump in first." Neji replied with a smirk. "It's all your fault so no blaming at Neji Hyuuga for you."

"Hmph."

* * *

Tenten sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed. Neji frowned.

"I told you."

"Don't lecture me. I've got enough to bear with tonight."

"You can sleep beside the fire. I'll keep watch."

"No thanks, mister."

Tenten and Neji glared at each other for a long time. Finally, Neji sneezed after ten long minutes. Tenten smirked.

"You've got cold too."

"Don't press it."

Tenten finally smiled. "Come here Neji." She offered her blanket. "Two can survive a cold night."

Neji turned red. Due to his careless action earlier, both of them ended up wet in their soaking clothes. And they got no spare clothes. So, before the afternoon ended, Neji turned down his pride and, blushing, offered Tenten his dry shirt and even proceeded to give her his blanket. Poor Neji endured the cold night wind in Tenten's thin blanket, wearing no clothes whatsoever. Completely chilly.

Neji sighed. Carefully checking if no part of his shows, he slowly stood up and walked over to Tenten. "Thanks."

Tenten moved an inch closer to Neji. Neji stiffened, as if sensing something to happen. Tenten blushed. "Don't worry, Neji. I-I j-just thought - "

Neji completely lost himself in Tenten's presence. Looking at Tenten straight into the eye, he captured her lips, passion burning on every inch of his body. "I have thought of only one solution to survive the chill…" he whispered. "That is…"


	4. oO

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 4: o.O**

"That is…" Neji whispered into Tenten's ears, making her shiver. "If you are willing to lose your - " Neji never got to finish what he's saying. Tenten already got the message, and she kissed Neji back sweetly.

What is supposed to be a sweet peck turned into a french kiss. Tongue wrestling tongue, the 'couple' is entranced into the, um, 'fascinating' world of adults. Neji slowly kissed Tenten, going down… down… down with every kiss. Tenten arched her back in pleasure, moaning like she had never before.

"Ooohhh… Neji… please don't stop… lower… lower… lower…"

Neji smirked. He stopped.

"Tenten, I'm not good at playing. Let's direct it to the point, shall we?" Without warning, Neji entered, causing Tenten to scream. Eyes almost tearful, she grabbed on to Neji, raking her fingernails on his back. This pleased Neji.

"Finally I have proven that even the weapons mistress screams."

"Shut up, Hyuuga Neji. Just continue what you're doing."

Neji started again, rocking his hips in a slow rhythm.

"Faster, Neji." Tenten commanded, making Neji scowl. He's turning out to be the slave. He can't permit that. Oohhh… he'll definitely make her scream out his name.

Neji did it faster. And faster. And faster. At the point of climax, he suddenly withdrew, panting.

"NEJI HYUUGA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! IF YOU DON'T RETURN YOURSELF INSIDE ME, I PROMISE YOU I'M GONNA CUT IT OFF!" Tenten screamed, the ultimate pleasure having been suspended. Neji sweatdropped. "_What a woman… this second moaning your name and entwined to you in such fiery passion and next second screaming threats to your manhood…_"

Afraid of losing it, Neji resumed position. "_This really sucks…_"

* * *

"Hello? Neji… are you still here?" Tenten waved her hands exasperatedly in front of the apparently daydreaming Neji Hyuuga.


	5. Piggyback

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 5: Piggyback**

After an explosive punch courtesy of Tenten, Neji Hyuuga finally snapped out of his daydream.

"Tsunade-sama sent a letter," Tenten said, "requesting us to head back to the village. She has a new mission for us."

"…"

"We are to arrive within three days no matter what happens."

"…"

"Aren't you gonna say something at the very least? Neji, I don't want to come back. My condition… I bet I'll be a laughing stock."

"We have no choice. Tenten, I promised that I will protect you all my life. Deep in my heart, I know that I want things as you do. Stay in the forest until you regained your skills, train each day from morning till night and enjoy things only nature can provide."

"Neji -"

"But we can't Tenten. Despite your condition, despite our wishes, we have a responsibility to our home village. Konoha needs us."

"It's not that I don't w -"

"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning and that's final."

All of Tenten's hope was thrown out of the window. She knows Neji is right, and his decision is for the best. However, as she lay down to sleep eight minutes later, she couldn't help but cry. Unknown to her, just behind her back, Neji Hyuuga is hurting himself at every sob she lets out. "_Tenten… why? Why did I made you cry again? WHY?_"

* * *

It is already dawn but Tenten is still awake. With all her worries and fear, she thought a little stroll would soothe her. But, by the moment she sat up, she saw Neji already dressed up and packed. The stroll she had in mind quickly went away.

"About time you get up. I thought you'll be lying there forever."

"Are we leaving already?"

"Yes. I'll be checking the area… is fifteen minutes to fix yourself and pack your bags enough?"

Tenten lets out an exasperated sigh. "Unless you don't want me to take a bath."

"Fine. See you in twenty five minutes, princess." Neji jumped out of the cave.

Frowning, Tenten called on. "What did 'cha call me?"

Neji is already thirty meters away when he replied. "Nothing, princess."

Fractionally more cheerful, Tenten began to pack, grinning. "I never thought Neji to call such names. Did his parents actually told him fairy tales?"

* * *

The sun is already setting when Neji and Tenten reached the Fire Country's border. Neji, being a genius and a prodigy, had no difficulties during their rough fast-paced travel. However, Tenten, who is still in training and recovery and very much sleep-deprived, found the journey staggering.

"Hurry up, Tenten. This area is very dangerous at night. We can't afford to set camp in here. We have to reach the safe zone within five minutes."

Tenten did not reply. She simply nodded her head, aware that Neji is looking at her through his byakugan.

"…" Neji is looking at Tenten with concern. Her breathing is labored, and she is slowing down at each step. Neji suddenly stopped. Tenten almost dropped in midair at the sudden halt.

"Watch where you're going. You nearly made me fall." Tenten said with a scowl. "Aren't we hurrying or what?"

Neji motioned Tenten to come closer. He had a serious look on his face, so Tenten assumed that something is going on. She hurried to his side, and it is a surprise when Neji suddenly dropped to his knees. "Want some ride?" He asked with a smile. Tenten groaned. "_Neji, Neji… always a gentleman_."

Neji was surprised when Tenten put on a scowl on her face and pouted. He thought she would like it. Face crestfallen, he stood up. "You don't want to?"

Tenten grinned sheepishly. "I was just surprised. You're such a gentleman, Neji." Tenten pinched Neji's cheek before climbing on his back. "That's why I love you so much…" Neji smiled and carried Tenten with a bounce on his feet.

For three hours they traveled like that, Tenten peacefully sleeping on the back of her prince, the sweet scent of romance floating around. With a contented sigh, Neji carried his sleeping beauty in care and love, feeling as though he's in paradise.

Later, when Neji had set camp, he gazed at the star-filled sky with Tenten beside him. The two are locked in a warm embrace, Tenten sleeping fitfully upon Neji's chest and Neji occasionally giving Tenten sweet, light kisses. A shooting star streaked across the evening sky and Neji made a wish…


	6. Something

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 6: Something**

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Tenten opened her eyes only to meet white orbs. "EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Hey, Tenten, it's only me!" Neji said to the now hysterically punching Tenten. "I'm not going to train you if you beat me to hell this early in the morning."

Apparently Tenten heard. "Y-You're still going to t-train me?"

"Of course."

"Oh thank you Neji! But… what about Tsunade-sama's orders?"

"We're only a couple of hours until Konoha… and we still got two days."

"Oh…"

Neji suddenly ran away. "Move, slowpoke! You won't want to miss this special training I prepared!"

_Sure I don't… anything to be with you. We did years of training together and I definitely won't miss this one!_ "Sure I don't – I need it!" Tenten replied energetically, hurrying to catch up with the Hyuuga. _Times don't change… you're as impatient with training as ever, Mr. On-time._

* * *

"_Hey! It's not my fault that I'm late today! My goodness, Neji! Can't you forgive it if I'm only a minute late?"_

"_No. No matter what, you shouldn't break a promise. Yesterday, you promised me that we will train at 9:00 a.m. What time did you arrive again?"_

_Tenten answered in a hollow tone. "9:01."_

"_Is that the time you said you'd arrive?"_

"_No."_

"_Then answer me, who has the right to be angry?"_

"…"

_Neji glared hard at Tenten. She hung her head._

"_Alright, I'm wrong." Tenten admitted through gritted teeth. "But at times like these you should learn to spare a minute or two, Neji. You know, give more time for unexpected things."_

"_You always come on time."_

"_Today I didn't."_

"…"

_Silence._

"_I baked you a cake." Tenten said quietly, shoving a box to Neji. "Happy twelfth birthday."_

_The following day, Tenten did not come to their regular sparring session. Too bad she didn't see the note pinned on her favorite practice target. _

_Thanks._

_- Neji Hyuuga –_

_It was on the following week that Tenten found a 'tissue paper' spoiling her favorite target._

"_Neji Hyuuga is a jerk. How dare he spoil the dummy!"_

* * *

"And for accomplishing the tasks I have set… I give you this 24-piece explosive kunai set." Neji rewarded to a tired but happy Tenten. Today, there is a big progress. At the 3rd task Neji gave, Tenten managed to pull off a replacement technique and at the 7th task she was able to use chakra strings. With that in mind, both are comforted that Tenten is already, once again, capable of using and manipulating chakra to perform simple jutsus. Perhaps, tomorrow, they would try bigger and more complicated ones…

"Thanks a lot, Neji. Where have you bought these?"

"While away in a solo mission. I was intending on giving that for Christmas but I think something more extravagant will be more suitable."

"Yeah, right." Tenten gazed at her new weapons. "They are beautiful."

Neji muttered something.

"What, Neji? Didn't catch that."

"All weapons are beautiful to you."

Tenten smiled. "You're right om that one. You know, my dream is to have my own collection of weaponry."

"You already have."

"No, no, not like these. What I mean is to have pieces of every known kind of weapon."

"I bet you'll throw that dream out of the window someday."

"For what?" Tenten asked, a bit hurt. "I've been dreaming about that since I'm a little kid."

"You'll see."

"Aww… c'mon Neji. Just a clue please?" Tenten pleaded with a puppy-dog pout.

Neji leaned in. Slowly, he captured Tenten's lips in a very passionate kiss. "Another reward. I'll be waiting at camp. Rest and take a bath." Neji peered into Tenten's eyes anxiously before turning away. Then, with a gust of wind, he disappeared within Tenten's sight.

"_I wonder what he's thinking… there's something in his eyes I couldn't place._"

That night, the two slept restlessly. One is thinking about what the other has in mind, the other thinking whether he'll do it or not. By the crack of dawn, he finally settled his mind. He'll risk it.


	7. What! They

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 7: What? They…**

All throughout their training session Neji remained silent. At every punch, every kick, and every jutsu performed, he remained standing there, beneath a tree, watching the slightest of Tenten's movements. Though his eyes are on the weapons mistress, his mind is away… at who knows where.

"Neji, I did it!" Tenten called for the twenty-second time. "I performed my latest technique! I think I'm near to regaining - " Neji is not listening.

Tenten waved her hand tentatively in front of Neji's face. Not a blink. "Neji? Are you alright?"

It took full five minutes for Neji to snap back to the present. "What, Tenten?"

"Uh, um, it's… it's… what is happening to you, Neji? First you hardly ate anything for breakfast, then you never spoke to me throughout the morning and now you're spacing out! Are you sick or something?" Concern is written all over her face.

"…we're leaving."

"Is that what bothers you?"

"Hurry up and pack. We're leaving. Three minutes."

Tenten groaned. Unwillingly, she lifted her tired body to retrieve every weapon she scattered in the forest. "_Really, Neji? What is bothering you? I want to help you…_"

* * *

"Hiashi-sama, I want your advise." Neji said, doubt lacing his voice.

"Sit. What is it?"

"It's…" Neji's voice faltered. Clearing his throat, he continued. "During my previous mission, I have been bothered by this thought."

"I'm listening."

"I – uh… there is this someone who has been present throughout my entire life. Though, most of the time, I took her for granted. Um, it may seem awkward but… I want to marry her now, Hiashi-sama."

"Is she of an outstanding or famous clan? Or perhaps a daughter of a daimyo?"

"No."

"But… Neji, you're gonna be punished if you pursued her. Hyuugas must only marry women of their own class."

"You will find her suitable. She's strong and kind, loyal and hardworking. She's worth my all."

"Tell me."

"I have been blind, Hiashi-sama. I'm too consumed in my own thoughts and ambitions. I never realized before how a beautiful soul loves and cares for me much deeper than any waters. I… my byakugan failed to see the most amazing thing of all."

"What is it?"

"Love. Hiashi-sama, I know I'm a jerk, I know I'm the coldest and densest ice cube ever, but I… I want to know how to give unconditional love. I want to spend everyday with someone I cherish, hold her in my arms and give my all to her… to sacrifice and protect, even if it costs everything. Hiashi-sama, I beg you, please let me break a Hyuuga rule. Just this once… please. I really love her, and I would accept all consequences just to be with her. Please, Hiashi-sama."

"You have no need to bow, Neji. You are an excellent Hyuuga… you have gained our trust and confidence. However, I am concerned. Aren't you too young to be married?"

"Love is never too young nor too old."

"Love can wait."

"But at times you wait too much and the chance never comes again. You don't hold the future. What if something happens tomorrow?"

"Okay, I lose. I want to see her, Neji."

"I think you've seen her just hours before."

"She's her? Your teammate?"

"Yes."

"Well… no doubt she has her own beauty to behold, and an industrious person. A determined one. I could never imagine a woman with a more pleasing personality. I'm certain the other Hyuugas will like her. But… have you told her? Does she love you?"

"Give me several days and she'll say yes."

"I'm not pressuring you. I think you ought to think this over again."

"I've decided."

"Can you prolong the engagement? I want to know her better. The clan would be more willing to accept her as part of us if you prove to them she's rightful for you."

"…I want to marry her as soon as possible."

"Next year will do."

"Tomorrow?"

"Too fast, Neji."

"How about next week Hiashi-sama?"

"Nah-ah."

"Next next week?"

"Neji…"

"Hiashi-sama, please. If I won't be able to control -"

"Alright, alright, don't say that word anymore. I'll consider it."

"Thanks a lot."

"I think of you as one of my children Neji. Don't thank me. It's my responsibility to watch over you."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

"And Neji?"

"What?"

"Don't give us kids too soon, alright? I won't be able to build a child-friendly environment here that quick."

"…"

"Neji?"

"Right."

* * *

"Tenten, isn't it?" Tsunade confirmed. "According to my analysis, the trauma of your past caused your momentary incapability. Thus, when your vital points were hit during your previous mission, it triggered your mind to block a certain memory. That memory, I believe, is something you wouldn't want to recall. However, your brain missed and along with that memory, it took away memories where you were learning the techniques you forgot. It is temporary selective memory loss."

"Oh."

"Even if you have regained your skills with Neji Hyuuga, I suggest you to engage in self-reflection and let out your emotions. Tell your recollections to your friends and recall your memories. Come back after a month or two and let's see how much you've progressed. And don't worry – it only lasts for awhile. Memories will be back in no time. Just don't pressure yourself, Tenten."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. See you next month then. Bye."

* * *

A season have gone and passed, but to Tenten it was the most staggering season of her life. She completely recovered, has more friends than ever who listened to her tears and joys very well, and most of all, Neji Hyuuga – THE NEJI HYUUGA – formally courted her.

However, rumors started to float around lately. Some say Tenten and Neji had secretly married during their mission, some say Tenten only wants Neji's name and power, and some say that Neji's forcing Tenten into some irksome relationship. If those are true, nobody from the outside knew. Only Tenten's and Neji's friends and closest relatives knew the truth. That Tenten became Neji's girlfriend during the second week of his courtship, that they were engaged three days later, and that they were officially married – with Hyuuga Hiashi's blessing – ten days after the engagement.

But still, even Lee can't believe how fast it happened. After all, both of them are only seventeen, never shown affection to each other until weeks lately, and were unlikely to be married, especially at such a young age. In short, it was VERY unexpected.

Yet, as all people do, everyone soon became used to the fact. At times, people became too used to it – that they drive the couple into nuts. Once the teasing has begun, it will go around the village like fire – and until midnight drunken, teasing songs would be heard.


	8. Shock

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 8: Shock**

Tenten is now officially living in the Hyuuga mansion. Getting up at exactly 4 a.m., visiting the vegetable garden and picking the freshest green it offers, cooking a sumptuous breakfast, and finally seeing her husband off to a new mission or welcoming him back are all part of her new morning duty and routine. Sometimes, at Sundays, the couple breaks the new habit, sleeping till 7 a.m. and eating breakfast over someone else's home or having it in a nearby restaurant. Hiashi-sama always insists on family diner on this day, apparently fond of his new niece. The couple doesn't mind, because all the Hyuugas are fond of them and family diner is never ever boring. Tonight, especially, is very lively.

* * *

"So, Neji-sama, Tenten-san, how are you doing?" Hideyoshi Hyuuga, Neji's younger cousin and good friend, inquired. "I heard the entire village came to an uproar when they found out that the two of you are already married. The Hogake herself was so shocked she couldn't speak for hours."

"Yeah, I heard that too." Hideaki Hyuuga, Hideyoshi's elder brother, joined in. "I was passing by her office when I finally heard her speak. She said: "What? Those two! And I thought Neji would be the last to marry!" Then, after awhile, probably she was thinking the possibilities by then, she yelled: "Ahhh! Now Tenten would have to attend to her homely duties, then – then she would have children and not be able to do missions again! Oh, such a young age to have a permanent no-salary job! **Poor her.**" I couldn't help but laugh at that time, Ten-san."

"Oh, it's – it's alright, Hideaki-san." Tenten tried to hide the blush away. Surely the Hokage is thinking dirty again.

"So… talking about children. How many kids do you want to have, Neji?" Hiashi asked, getting interested on the present subject.

It is Neji's turn to blush. With face steaming, he tried to compose himself before saying, "We haven't talked about it."

"Oh, Neji. I think you ought to discuss this sooner or later." Hideaki advised. "Or else you'll end up with things happening too early or too late, or to put it all together, quite wrong and unexpected."

"Nah. Onii-san, I think that won't happen. Neji is a responsible Hyuuga, after all. He has an excellent foresight."

"Neji Hyuuga makes mistakes sometimes." Hideaki countered, apparently getting heated up in the conversation. But before the siblings officially start their flaming argument, Hiashi broke them up by asking Neji the ultimate question that Neji would never, ever, forget.

"So… are you already _trying_ to have one, or are you two planning to do it in the _near_ future?"

Poor Neji has to down the entire sake bottle before he could face Hiashi again and poor Tenten has to fumble with her kimono all night to speak again.

**The truth is: they are not really trying but they are doing it.**

* * *

"Bye, Neji." Tenten said, grabbing the katana Neji held out.

"Be careful. It's an S-rank mission." Neji whispered quietly to her ear, giving her a long, sweet kiss before letting go. "The first mission since marriage."

"Don't worry, Neji. I'll be fine. I'm still training, you know?"

"Like the Tenten I know. You never change, Tenten. A sturdy, tough woman you are. Play your strengths and good luck."

"Hey, cut it out you two. It's like you'll never meet again!" Shikamaru complained, earning a whack on the head from Sakura. "Troublesome…"

"Shut up, lazy. Um, Neji? We need to go now…"

Tenten waved Neji a final goodbye before disappearing in midair. Sighing heavily, Neji went to execute his solo S-rank mission… not knowing that –

* * *

"My… she's losing too much blood. Shikamaru, I won't be able to handle this any longer. We need to find an hospital. Immediately."

"Troublesome… There's no damn hospital nearby!"

"You're not thinking!"

"No I am! The nearest… is several kilometers away."

"You carry her while I treat her. Avoid moving her too much… be gentle yet firm." Sakura instructed, the frown mingling with sweat. "Don't give up, Tenten…"

"Or else Neji'll kill us." Shikamaru muttered under his breath, though he himself is sick with worry and fear.

The mission is almost over. Almost. It has been two months already, and all was fine until sixteen successive ambushes occurred, not sparing them a second to rest. Although Sakura, Shikamaru, and Tenten are as strong as fifty or more average ninjas put together, they found it hard to finish off all the enemies since, after all, their enemies this time were fairly strong. What made the mission S-class if not them, then?

Sakura is near to her breaking point. Having consumed too much charka during their battles earlier, she only has little to spare. However, Tenten needs her aid, and as a comrade she must give all to save her. With her chakra rapidly depleting, she is very relieved to see the hospital. "Finally." Is all she can say.

"Hey, what happened?" Kankuro asked, rushing in to help the struggling Shikamaru carry Tenten.

"We. Need. Hospital. Immediately." Shikamaru said between gritted teeth. He had known, accidentally, during one of his visits to Suna that Kankuro has feelings for Tenten. It was quite a brutal scene then, with Kankuro hunting Temari down for saying his 'secret' while Shikamaru ran with all his speed and power to notify Gaara. Temari had to spend an entire month out of Kankuro's reach, and Shikamaru was threatened to be hanged if he said a word.

"Oh. Right. The hospital's this way." Kankuro pointed out the obvious.

Now, as Sakura and Shikamaru wait for the medic nins' news, they are being barged by numerous questions courtesy of Kankuro.

"How was she injured?"

"A fatal attack from an enemy." Sakura answered.

"How come? She's strong, isn't she?"

"She's much damn strong, that I can guarantee." Shikamaru answered.

"But wait – what are you doing?"

Sakura gave Kankuro a look. "A mission, of course."

"Um, can you stay here for awhile then?"

"Our mission's not yet finished." Shikamaru said firmly, knowing what Kankuro has in mind.

"I'll help you."

"No need."

"Can you drop by after the mission?"

"Uhh… yes, probably." Sakura answered, earning a happy, grateful look from Kankuro and a glare from Shikamaru. She turned to face Shikamaru directly. "What? What's the glare for? I need to pick some herbs here… we're running low at them in Konoha."

Shikamaru sighed. Leaning, he whispered: "Kankuro likes Tenten. We can't afford having Neji rush here and kill him for touching his wife, see?"

Sakura nodded.

"What are you saying, boy?" Kankuro asked, starting to look murderous for leaving him out of the talk.

"Tenten's already married." Shikamaru stated simply.

Kankuro looked hopeless. With a voice resembling a pleading puppy, he asked in a hollow voice: "To whom?" Although he already has a gist.

"Neji Hyuuga."

Kankuro's face totally fell. With sagging shoulders and heavy feet, he left without a word, probably off to kill himself with his darling puppets.

Sakura and Shikamaru breathed in a sigh of relief. Ah! What a bliss it is to rest without disturbance.

"Say what?"

"Say that again."

Sakura and Shikamaru can't believe their ears of the medic nin's diagnosis. Oh, scratch that. They aren't supposed to be the first ones to know. Pink all over the face (it is embarrassing to hear sensitive things), they prepared themselves for the medic's reassurance.

"You should let the patient rest and exclude her from your mission. She's fragile nowadays, and I believe her husband would kill you if something happened to the baby." the medic nin repeated.

"So… you mean that she's pregnant?" Sakura asked, wanting to triple-check.

"Yup."

"Really, really, positive?"

"Of course."

Sakura thanked the medic nin and proceeded to stare into space. "What do we do now, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru pondered with his thoughts for a little while before answering. "We must complete the mission ourselves. I think we could manage, since it's only half a baby step more to go. But before that, we should notify Neji. We should wait for him to arrive before hurrying into our mission."

"Clever."

"There's no other choice."

And after an hour, somewhere in Konoha, Neji Hyuuga nearly killed everyone in his path to get to his Tenten as quickly as he could.

"Damn Hyuuga…" Naruto muttered as he flew into the sky after having stood in Neji's path of destruction.


	9. Hotaru

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 9: Hotaru**

"Neji, Neji, look! That bird seems so free... don't you think?" a seven-year-old Tenten gestured. "The way it sails through clouds... it's lovely."

Neji and Tenten are working in the forest, picking herbal medicine. Their sensei paired the students up for quicker and safer job. Neji got paired with Tenten.

"..." Neji did not respond. Looking up, he silently agreed. _I want to be like that bird…. free from the clutches of the main branch. Father... one day I will set us free..._

"Hey, Neji. Don't I look good with these?" Tenten asked, sticking the herbs on her forehead and imitating spiritual healers, doing a crazy dance ritual.

Neji looked at Tenten. For the first time since his father died, he felt like smiling. _That girl. There's something in her I like. Her smile is so contagious… I want to be with her another time. She knows nothing of my past. None. She just sees me as me… unlike everyone else._

Since Hizashi Hyuuga died, everyone has been treating Neji with care, as if he is a balloon that is going to burst any second. Everyone leaves him alone, afraid they might provoke the young boy.

"Hyuuga-san, Hyuuga-san…" a servant lady called through the woods. Finding Neji, she bowed low at his feet. "Younger sister… younger sister is sick. She wants you… please come immediately." Neji signaled the lady to stand up before running with her, leaving Tenten behind.

Tenten frowned. Pouting, she proceeded to follow. Their sensei told them to never part from each other. Three hours later, she regretted it. Hotaru Hyuuga, Neji's younger sister, was diagnosed with a terminal illness. Her life is limited to less than a year. Sitting beside Tenten, Neji cried and cried and cried. Tenten sat akwardly outside Hotaru's bedroom, uncomfortable of being the first outsider Neji brought inside the Hyuuga mansion. There she sat dutifully until nightfall when Neji finally realized her presence. Apologizing and quite ashamed, he asked a servant to escort Tenten back to her house. Neji saw Tenten to the gates.

"Bye, Tenten-san. Sorry for today. Just forget it, okay? See you tomorrow in class." Neji said quietly.

"See you tomorrow then. Bye." Tenten replied politely. After Neji waved them goodbye, she turned to look at him once more. He is staring into space, his gaze unfocused. _I thought I made that silent boy happy earlier, but now… I think he needs company. He's so lonely bearing all the burdens he has to carry… I want to make him smile again._

The following day, Hyuuga Neji did not attend his classes. Little Tenten scowled at his vacant seat. The paper on her desk read:

_**My goal is to make Hyuuga Neji laugh his problems away. I want to see his smile shine again.**_

* * *

Tenten tried in vain to grasp on. But she couldn't. Slowly, slowly, she is slipping away from her dreams, the early memories playing in her head fading and the pain returning once again. With an unpleasant thud, Tenten is kicked out of La-la-la-land.

"Oww…" is the first word Tenten uttered since she was confined in Suna's hospital.

"It hurts doesn't it? You should be more careful next time, Tenten." Neji scolded while massaging Tenten.

Tenten felt more wide awake now. "Neji, where are we?"

"In Suna's hospital. Right now, Sakura and Shikamaru are completing the mission." Neji paused before continuing. "And… Tenten, do you know that you're -"

"Oh Neji!" Tenten frantically hugged the prodigy. "I'm so sorry! I-I failed!"

"No, it's not what I mea-"

"Sorry! I'm not being a dutiful wif -"

"Tenten." Neji pronounced her name so firmly that she stopped blabbering. "Do you know that you're pregnant?"

THUMP. Tenten immediately slipped into La-la-la-land again. Blame Neji's bluntness.

* * *

"Err… Neji?" Tenten glanced at his husband who is currently packing their things. "Do you… do you have a sister?"

Neji went stiff. Luckily Tenten didn't notice, and he put on the most casual look on his face before turning to Tenten. "What made you think of that?" _Damnit… I thought she would never remember…_

"Well, yesterday, I had a dream…"

"That's just a dream."

"No… it seems too real. I think it really happened."

"I have no sister."

Silence. Tenten frowned. _The dream seems too real… it is real._ "Her name is Hotaru, right? What happened to her?"

Neji did not speak. Head bowed down, he silently finished packing and went out. Tenten stared hopelessly at the door. _When will I get Neji to open up completely to me?_

* * *

Kankuro is scowling as he escorted Neji and Tenten to the gates. Why the heck did Gaara made him do this? The task is so damn painful… seeing your love away with another man.


	10. Recollections

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 10: Recollections**

"So… how was the mission?" Tenten asked. It was already two days since she (and Neji) returned to Konoha, and she just found out an hour ago that Sakura and Shikamaru has arrived safely. Right after stepping out of the Hogake's office, Tenten dragged Sakura to a nearby ice cream parlor.

"Chicken. Quite easy after the ambushes… I think they thought they had us. Anyway, Temari-san also went with us, so maybe they're just plain scared of her. A jounin and the Kazekage's sister…is that your ideal assassination target?" Sakura replied, rolling her eyes.

Tenten laughed. Of course, although they (Sakura and Temari) are almost as strong as the other, and considering Sakura's hot temper, Temari still beat her fierceness.

"Hey, Ten. How are you and Neji getting along, huh?"

Tenten choked on her ice cream. Her face suddenly turned blank, she replied a little too quickly. "Fine, fine, we're getting along great."

Sakura frowned. "You've had a fight, didn't you? And Ten – don't look at me like that, I know you're not okay – you wouldn't be able to resolve it by avoiding each other. Tell you what, I think Neji wants to apologize for whatever he'd done wrong."

"That huge block of ice? Apologize? It's like the end of the world. I believe Sasuke would elope with Naruto before that happens. Neji's just plain stubborn. He's NEVER wrong."

Sakura winced at Tenten's metaphor, but chose to ignore it at the moment. "Are you sure? Neji is not looking fine these days… I think he's worrying about you. Are you still coming home?"

"Of course."

"I mean, to your and Neji's place."

"Ask me to eat a buffalo before I do that."

"You're just as stubborn as he is."

"I'm not. He's getting on my nerves. Tell you what? I regret marrying the man – I mean, woman."

"Tenten, don't say that."

"Why not? Is there a law stating 'do-not-say-the-truth-about-the-chicken-Hyuuga-Neji'?"

"Who's chicken?" a cool voice came from nowhere.

"H-Y-U-U-G-A - N-E-J-I. YOU HEAR? **HE'S THE WORLD'S LARGEST CHICKEN**."

A split a second later, Tenten was being kidnapped by no other than the world's largest chicken… Sakura! Call the police! Joke… Neji suddenly scooped Tenten (he is nearby the parlor the girls were into so he heard them and decided to come inside) out of her chair and without a word sped off to who-knows-where.

Sakura shrugged the questioning looks of the nearby tables' occupants. "We're filming an action-packed movie so just ignore it… you're lucky to be in a scene." (Sakura's kidding. That was just a lame excuse for Neji's behavior.)

* * *

"Listen, Tenten. I know it was wrong of me to keep my whole self from you, but I wasn't ready back then to tell my story. Tenten… I apologize for my unmanly behavior. I'm so sorry."

Tenten listened closely to every word Neji said. He sounded so sincere that she wants to forgive him. Wants… _only_ wants. She won't forgive him.

"I don't accept your apology. Get out of my way NOW."

"Tenten -"

"Shut up OR DIE."

Neji sighed. Stubborn, stubborn, Tenten. He knew, however, that once he started talking, Tenten would listen.

"Hotaru was born three years after me. With her birth, she took away the life of our mother… we, father and I, didn't hold a grudge though. For us, Hotaru is a blessing. Like me, she was named not like the other Hyuugas who carried the meaning of their names in relative to the sun. Hotaru's our light during those dark years… like a firefly at night. Even before she was born, I already love her dearly. To a child who've known nothing but fear, discipline, strict codes, conducts and rules to be observed; she's a beacon of hope, a new path to take, a new direction to follow."

"I took every blow she should've taken. I took every pain she should've endured. I do not want her to grow as a Hyuuga, but as a free person. I kept her hidden from the eyes of the elders. You know, she was supposed to be Hanabi-san's caretaker and protector. Instead, since there was no other Hyuuga who came after her for a very long time, Hiashi-sama took the responsibility over his own daughter. By then, I thought she would grow up like I intend her to be - free of responsibilities from the Main House."

"However, when father died, Hotaru's protection ceased. Since I was already attending the academy, already a rare privilege to branch house members, I cannot watch over her all the time. Hiashi-sama found out, and she was forced to endure torture I've never had – while the cursed seal was being burned upon her flesh, she was whipped, beaten – until her bones shook and her body collapsed. Since that day, she was always expected by Hanabi's side, despite that she was still recovering from her wounds."

"And then there was this incident – Hanabi was having a time playing by the river, and suddenly she slipped for the current was quite strong and the stones slippery. You know what would've happened – she could've died… the river leads to an end, right? Waterfall. But my little sister, she was brave – jumped off from her safe spot and rushed to save Hanabi. They fell from the waterfall together, but it was Hotaru that hit the rocks. It was dreadful… the water turning crimson of her – of her…"

Neji is shaking now. Memories of the past… they are painful…

"...blood. I saw it. I came to fetch them, and I – at that time, the time… stopped. I saw my little sister, pale as a ghost, staring at me blankly… The memory still haunts me, and I couldn't help but blame myself – she was asking for help but I did nothing. She was confined for a long time, but still, she recovered. Several months later, I thought she was already fine, but… well you know what happened."

"The servant called for you?"

Neji nodded his head.

"What happened? Is Hotaru… did she survive?" Tenten asked although she already know the answer before Neji replied.

"By morning… she passed away."

Tenten put her arms around Neji. For now, she would be quiet, and let peace wash itself upon Neji again. The sun has just set, and the night slowly consuming the last rays of sunlight… from the fragrant blossoms, Tenten could swear she saw a firefly with its glowing body.

* * *

"LEE! LET US CONQUER THE YOUTHFUL SUN BY RUNNING YOUTHFULLY A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" Gai bellowed to his favorite student.

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

The teacher and student are on their 999th lap when something caught Lee's eye. It is…

"GAI-SENSEI! I ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS BUT I THINK I'VE GOT AN ERRAND TO RUN!"

"WHAT IS IT, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT?"

"I'M AFRAID IT'S CONFIDENTIAL, SIR!"

"BUT WE STILL HAVE A LAP TO RUN!"

"I'M SINCERELY SORRY, BUT I CAN'T LET MY YOUTHFULNESS WANE! THE TASK CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER, GAI-SENSEI!"

"VERY WELL, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT! RUN YOUR ERRAND WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

Having asked Gai's permission, Lee ran off to…


	11. A New Enemy

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 11: A New Enemy  
**

…to disturb a couple in the middle of kissing and making-out.

"YOSH MY YOUTHFUL TEAMMATES FIRED BY THE FLAMES OF YOUTHFULNESS!" Lee boomed, making the couple jump in surprise.

"Lee, can you please go away?" Neji asked irritably, getting off Tenten.

"BUT YOU CAN BE SEEN BY ANY PASSERSBY! I AM JUST HERE TO SUGGEST YOU CONTINUE MAKING-OUT IN YOUR LOVING HOME!" Lee reasoned.

"Shut up, Lee! Lower your voice!" Tenten hissed, her face flushing. Neji said nothing, though his face is redder than his wife's.

"Fine, fine. But anyway, I'm glad both of you are fine now. I heard you had lots of LQ."

"Okay, Lee. we're heading somewhere more private. But I'm warning you, DO NOT INTERUPT US NEXT TIME IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR HEAD CHOPPED OFF." Tenten warned, her voice dripping with bloody murder. "Later!"

Lee looks downtrodden. "I even sacrificed my youthfulness and that's what they return…" But anyway, he lights up again. "GAI-SENSEI, I WON'T LET MYSELF AWAY FROM YOUR NEVER-ENDING YOUTH!" And with that he ran away to complete his laps. However, on his way, he noticed a pair of sinister eyes…

* * *

**BOOM. **Neji stopped whatever he is doing to Tenten and turned to the direction of the sound. Frowning, he signaled Tenten to be quiet, while he activated his byakugan. Scanning the area, he found…

"Lee. Tenten, let's go."

"What happened?"

"Seems like an attack. However, I'm afraid the culprit already escaped. Lee needs us right now."

"Okay. Neji, I'll contact the medic."

"I'll be by Lee, then."

"Right." Tenten turned right and made her way to the hospital. By Neji's tone, Lee is in danger. It will be better and quicker to bring first-aid first.

After a minute, she asked help from the first medic-nin she found on her way: Sakura. After explaining briefly and making contact with a medic platoon, the two went back to the site. Neither is ready for what they are about to see...

"Oh." Tenten muttered under her breath, the scene before her is worse than what she imagined.

Trees are wrecked, a huge crater is dug, and in the middle is Lee, all bloody and beaten up. Neji is standing by, monitoring Lee's pulse before turning to Sakura and giving a grim nod. They lost no time administering first-aid: Lee could die anytime at his condition. His pulse is faint, very faint…

* * *

Tsunade sighed deeply, her eyes glancing around the room to see if everyone she requested is already there. Satisfied, she lowered her gaze to the report on her desk. "I hope all of you are already aware of what happened to Lee three weeks previously."

The shinobis nodded as the Hokage looked from one face to another. Taking a much serious tone, she cleared her throat before continuing.

"I was hoping to catch the culprit soon, but even with six platoons scattered around the country, we failed to bring back the suspect. Apparently, he is not from the village."

"Does it mean there is only one person?"

"Yes. And recently, a team discovered his identity: Katsuo Takeshi, a boy born and raised in the land where a shinobi village now stands – you see, he is one of Orochimaru's boys. It is rumored that he is in the same caliber as Kabuto, the one who repeatedly quited from the chunnin exams several years ago."

"**What?** He's on par with that—that—" Naruto burst out, recalling the last time he fought the man, which is exactly a month ago when their latest attempt to bring Sasuke back failed miserably (although it was very close, if not those bastards – Sasuke and Orochimaru – ran away again) although Sound lost more than three-quarters of it its manpower, including Kabuto.

"Yes, Naruto, and I'm afraid it is true. The proof is lying in the hospital – considering Lee's strength, he has not awoken yet and it has been almost a month since he was attacked. It only proves that the damage is severe."

"He was surprised. He didn't remove his weights. He must've underestimated the enemy and the enemy took advantage of it, creating a large-scale, full-power attack in one hit." Neji defended.

Tsunade thought for a moment before countering. "Alright, but if the enemy is weak, Lee certainly could defeat him without going all-out."

"Fine, but we won't be able to measure Takeshi's strength just by Lee's damage. It's either we face the opponent or have Lee to talk, which is currently an invalid option. We shouldn't assume his strength so quickly." Neji replied with finality in his voice, implying that the argument is ended.

"So moving on, you will be grouped into two: Team A will be composed of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno. Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Sai will be Team B. The main team will be Team A, which packs more offensive power and the back-up team will be Team B, which is more subdued and careful. Team A's task is to capture Katsuo Takeshi while Team B's main concern is to gather information and report to Team A and me immediately. Shikamaru and Sai will be the leader. I will give them the background information and they are expected to brief their members. You are all given a week to prepare. Dismissed." Tsunade said, waving a hand to signal the shinobis out.

* * *

Tenten slammed her fist down the table angrily as Neji tried to explain why she is not included in the mission.

"…and Tsunade-sama is worried about you and the baby's safety…"

"Safety your ass! It is all your fault for getting me into this!" Tenten waved to her pregnantish-body, which is starting to swell (she is now 4 months pregnant)…

Neji sweat-dropped as he tried to avoid all the objects Tenten is hurtling at him. "And really, it doesn't mean you'll just staying here! She has something for you to do, too…"

"Oh really? No combats, no stepping outside the village, and no training… then what use can I be?"

"You have to watch over Lee–"

"Even a toddler can do that!" Tenten snapped, finally grabbing a set of weapons, running out of kitchen knives.

"—and monitor—"

"His condition? I'm no nurse, you should know…" Tenten added an exploding tag to several kunais before throwing them to his husband.

"I know, Ten—"

Tenten finally lost her patience and threw a bomb to her _loving_ spouse…

**BOOM.** Several Hyuugas ran to the direction of the explosion to see what is wrong, only to find Neji looking _very black_ (this is saying something since Neji is always fair) while his wife is busy trying to throw another bomb at Neji's head. Frantic, they shouted for Hiashi…

* * *

"Oi, Neji! Why are you covered with bandages?" Naruto asked slyly, knowing the answer perfectly. They are waiting for Shikamaru, who is talking with the Hogake. Neji's eyebrows twitched before deciding not to beat Naruto. He needs to conserve his energy, for within an hour they would leave to catch Takeshi.

"It's none of your business."

"You know Neji, before you married I myself was dreaming of having my own family… but now, just to look at you, it makes me regret of counting the possibility…" Naruto teased further, testing the Hyuuga's patience. Neji is about to strike Naruto when the door swung open, revealing an angry-looking Shikamaru…


	12. Impending Doom

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 12: Impending Doom**

"Cut it out, you two! We have no time to play around! We are leaving NOW!" Shikamaru ordered crossly, using a tone he never used before. "Chouji! Sakura! To the gates!"

"Okay, okay, we're stopping… but why are you so mad, Shikamaru?" Naruto inquired, rolling his eyes while keeping up their group's sudden fast-paced race to the Konoha gates. Shikamaru did not respond. Naruto is about to open his mouth again when Chouji shot him a look of don't-you-dare-to-talk-again-while-Shikamaru-is-thinking-and-just-trust-whatever-he-commands. Naruto half-heartedly closed his mouth and ran in silence.

A few meters before reaching the gates, Shikamaru gave his team a three-minute break "because you won't be having a rest in a couple of hours." This placed a veil of uneasiness between Naruto and Sakura, but Chouji simply headed to the restroom while Neji took the time to meditate briefly. Shikamaru, however, started warming up and stretching considering what a lazy ass he is. As their break ends, he started briefing them about the mission.

"We will be moving in a vertical line. I will be up front. I will be using hand signals to warn you, and if I signal you to run away, you must do as I command. Do not doubt nor hesitate, for it will cost not only your life but the whole team's as well. Behind me will be Naruto. As one of the most energetic and dumb (sorry for Naruto supporters… don't get me wrong… it is not an insult) among our group, you will be close enough to hear my orders and execute almost all possible combinations of instructions. In the middle is Sakura. You are the only medic in our team, and you are of prime importance. Next, Chouji. Your task is like before, during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Last, Neji. You know it already. With your 360-degree, three-kilometer radius vision, I trust you to locate traps, enemies, and other threats to our mission. Follow me, I am going to talk along the way. Time is running." And with that, Shikamaru started to run at a breakneck speed.

* * *

"Gaara! Get back to your place immediately! Kankuro and I will handle him!" Temari said, brandishing her fan threateningly at the opponent, hiding Gaara behind it.

"Temari's right, Gaara! If you are his target –" Kankuro said, blocking Gaara's way, "—then we are the ones who should fight!"

The enemy laughed as Gaara started to retreat. "Oh? I didn't expect the Kazekage is just a baby… I shouldn't have traveled this far just for him."

Gaara halted in his steps. Turning to face the opponent, he tried to get past Kankuro, teeth gritted in an anger rarely seen. "**Get. Out. Of. MY. Way.**"

"No, please — he's just taunting you. He wants you, and you shouldn't —" the older male pleaded, shifting his weight against the younger one, signaling in panic for help as the latter uncorked his gourd…

* * *

"…Takeshi is currently in Sunakagure. A message just arrived this morning, and Tsunade-sama, darn her, modified our mission… into a more complicated one. Apparently, he is not an ordinary Sound pet. He is also affiliated to a deadly organization of S-class nins…" Shikamaru explained to his team, running at top speed. "…Akatsuki."

"**WHAT?**" Naruto burst out in shock. Sakura immediately silenced him, though her own hands are twitching due to the sudden revelation.

"That's not the main surprise, though, Naruto. I'm afraid… that soon enough he's going to betray Orochimaru."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked in a low tone.

"Because you see… he's** Itatchi Uchiha's** _one and only_ subordinate."

The group fell into total silence.

"Are you sure he is most loyal to **_him_**, that he has the guts to betray Orochimaru?" Neji finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Very positive. Itatchi took him under **_his_** wing since the boy is three, and he's already training under **_his_** guidance in nine years **_before_** that snake bastard found him. Of course, Orochimaru _is_ not aware of it. Sai reported to Tsunade that Takeshi's kekai genkai is **_secrecy_**. Unfortunately, the guy has another bloodline limit. That is what Orochimaru saw, and he never suspected Takeshi of another kekai genkai since the latter is much to be satisfied with." Shikamaru replied with a deep scowl. "He can capture even the strongest person **_within_** him once the person falls in his trap."

"That trap being?"

"Takeshi lays his trap inside a three meter-radius area, outside an opponent's territory, and it takes only three seconds to activate it, thus capturing anyone else inside the circle besides him."

"So Takeshi's agenda in visiting Sand is—" Neji's question was never heard. An incoming call voiced through their radio.

"Hurry. Kankuro and Temari failed to stop Gaara. He's fighting Takeshi Katsuo."

Shikamaru grimaced. Neji frowned. Naruto froze. Sakura's face contorted in anger. Chouji scowled. "It is sooner than we expected."

* * *

Dark… darkness… black… all black… night… is it night?... Where… where am I?... Suna… my village… family… everyone… sorry… I… I failed… I'm sorry...

_Am I really? Or am I just pretending?_

No… no… everyone… I've grown attached to them…

_But why are you apologizing?_

I… I failed them… everyone… my village… I am supposed to protect them…

_You're not obligated to do that. You know you are not._

But I'm from Sand, I-I am their Kazekage…

_Oh, you really are foolish._

So? A person is more foolish if – if –

_If what? You're here because of your own fault. You lost your cool. You fell for a simple trap. You're weak. You're weak. YOU'RE WEAK. YOU'RE W-_

Shut up! SHUT UP! **STOP!**

_You're weak. You're useless. You're…_

Arrgh!

* * *

Neji closed his eyes warily as he inhaled the warm night air. Nobody would be able to tell that there was a bloodshed at the area just a couple of hours ago. He felt his communication radio vibrate before a voice spoke in quietly, hushed and urgent.

"This is Sai reporting. We're arriving at rendezvous point in half an hour. Plan C ongoing. Everyone, commence attack. Good luck, and stay alive."

Another vibration.

"Shikamaru speaking. Remember to stick to the plan. Neji, I'm counting on you. Everyone, there is no turning back now. 1… 2… 3… **GO**."

Neji activated his byakugan. Focusing a lot of chakra onto his legs, he sprinted forward, triggering the simultaneous bomb explosions in the first defense layer of the main hideout. Sensing the enemy alarmed, he dodged left, just in time to avoid a dozen kunais. Silently, he disarmed the outside guards, and with his juuken he altered the first gate's defense system. As Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji sped through, he whispered a silent good luck, and with a flash, he closed the entry. Bracing himself, he sprinted off towards the darkness… to be met by none other than…

"Itatchi… Uchiha." Neji muttered under his breath, recognizing the man silhouetted by the moon, standing at a tall rock formation.

"White eyes… byakugan… a Hyuuga." the man acknowledged, staring down at Neji with red eyes. In a flash, he disappeared. Meanwhile, Neji felt a prickle run down his spine, and a cold, cold feeling overtook him…

* * *

Tenten is staring at the stars above. There is something wrong, she knew it. She knew that this is no ordinary mission for his husband. Praying that he would come home safe and sound, she went back to their room. As she jumped through the window, her hand knocked off an object. Bending over to check it, Tenten is horrified to see…

The object is their wedding picture. And the glass is broken. Tenten felt a strange coldness.

"Oh Neji…"

Somewhere, a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the night…


	13. Goodbye Forever?

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 13: Goodbye… Forever?**

No news about the mission reached Konoha until a month later. A group of ANBU spotted the shinobis and kunoichis in various areas, some much further than others. There was blood everywhere. Along with Akatsuki bodies were Chouji and Shino, who were later autopsied to die from blood loss and punctured lungs, with several broken bones. However, there was a cliché: two Akatsuki bodies were missing. No one knew who were missing, since the faces and bodies were barely recognizable. Also, only Sakura was in stable condition by the time the teams reached Konoha. Obviously, the village turned into an uproar at the outcome of the mission. There was something fishy.

* * *

Tenten grasped Neji's hand in hers as she begged, with pleading eyes. Neji is not yet in good condition, in no shape to fight.

"Please… Neji. Do not leave me… again…"

"I'll come back."

"You'll come back? Don't you know how much you made me worried? Covered in blood from head to toe, as pale as snow… is that the way you come back?"

"Tenten…"

"I can't afford to lose you… we're just married and… I don't want our child to grow up without a father…"

"There is war, Tenten. You know it. That bastard – the one we assassinated, the one who kidnapped Gaara – he found a way to leak some news to Sound. And although we saved Gaara, the Sand is very fragile with its Kazekage lying on a hospital bed. Tenten, Sound's gonna attack Sand sooner or later. Then, it will advance here. I want to protect you, I want to protect our child."

"Neji…"

Neji knew Tenten understood that he just can't be absent in war. He is one of Konoha's elite shinobis and not just one but two villages need him. Helpless, Tenten let go of her firm grasp.

"Come home, Neji. I'll always wait for you."

Neji did not reply. Leaning, he gave his wife one last kiss and a tight embrace before joining his squad under the shade of a large tree. As tears threatened to fall, Tenten finally tore her eyes away from her husband as she set for home… alone.

* * *

From the corner of my eye, I watched my wife walk home miserably. I really want to be with her, to spend some quality time and for once be a good husband, but I can't. The war calls for me, and I know my squad relies on the oh-so-powerful Neji Hyuuga. In times like this, I wish to be an ordinary person, so I can be with my wife every minute. But then, it was I who chose this path. I want to help.

The afternoon sun is already setting by the time we exit the gates. We had to wait for nightfall, when ambushes and attacks will be less noticeable. Also, our squad is at advantage during this time: our ultra sensitive senses can detect the enemy kilometers away, perhaps even miles.

I sensed Shikamaru and Kiba flinch behind me a little as we passed the same path as the previous mission. I can't blame them, their teammates, our comrades, died of that assassination mission, of that bloodbath.

The night seemed to last longer than I thought. It seemed hours before we found an enemy camp, although from estimation it should only be an hour from departure. With our figures covered by bushes and wild grass, I, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, and Sai made a point to go over the plan once more. Just to be careful.

With a fierce determination in our eyes, our breathing silent and calm despite the fast beating of our hearts, we moved swiftly from our area, attacking the camp from various points. This may be war, but we made a pact to go home safe and in one piece. No one deserves to die.

Awhile later we are already moving to the next camp, and the next, then the next… the full moon, in its brilliant light, seemed to turn red in our eyes. From the moment we began the mission when we were hesitant to take lives so quick, now we are ruthless killing machines. Stab… pierce… cut… slice… detonate… blood…

"Hey, Neji. How many have you killed?" Shikamaru asked on our ninth camp to wipe out. I can't believe the Nara boy can kill so mercilessly, it looked like he was merely flicking ants off his shoulder.

"Thirty eight."

"Ha. I've killed forty two." I frowned as he seemed even quite proud of the number.

"There are three camps to go and a main base. Plus, we have to double-check on Suna. Don't be so cocky yet."

"Hey, Neji."

"What?"

"Stay alive."

I smirked as Shikamaru said that. Stay alive huh? How many wounds can we take before we collapse? How much chakra can we use? How far can we go? I wonder if we'll survive at all – Sai already has a major arm wound, Sakura is draining out of chakra, Kiba seems tired already – only Shikamaru and I are well enough to last the whole mission.

* * *

I stared at him, his red eyes piercing through the darkness. He is alive; I thought I killed him. Shivers ran through my spine, and I knew it will be my last battle till death – the moment I encountered this man, I knew I won't be coming home anymore.

"You're Hyuuga."

"Indeed I am, Itatchi… Uchiha-san."

"I am expecting you. As usual, you did not let me down."

"Hey… How about a battle, till death? It is war you know… a convenient time to die. I cannot believe you managed to set a war between villages."

"Not without the help of my student. He is quite useful… no wonder Orochimaru wanted him."

"Ha. You planned all this along?"

"I decided you will be able to give me the most meaningful death. A prodigy… much like my little brother."

"Come to think of it, where is he?"

"He confronted me awhile ago… his whereabouts, I won't tell. Survive this fight and find out for yourself."

"…"

"Shall we begin then?"

I attacked first. It is a battle I never dreamed of… it is painful, yet satisfying. It is a fulfillment to me… to fight one on one with a fellow prodigy, with an S-class missing nin… it is an honor… I know he feels the same, I know he does…

"…Hyuuga, may I have the honor to know the name of such a great fighter?..."

"…I am… Neji…"

"…I apologize for putting an end to your life… you have dreams… you have a family… unlike me…"

"…you have a brother…"

"…a very foolish brother…"

"…hey, Itatchi…"

"…what?"

"…why?"

Itatchi smiled, the first true smile in years. He is dying in the hands of a comrade. The comrade, is dying in his'…

"I had everything… Neji-san. A good family, a proud father, a caring mother, a little brother who looked up to me… I have the talent, the skill… I have power, I have glory… I have everything…"

"…"

"That is why, I thought… I can end this life anytime… yet, I am choosy. I want to die… in the hands of someone worthy."

"Your brother is not worthy enough?"

"He is."

"Yet-?"

"He gained worth under a person I loath. If I die in foolish little brother's arms, then I would not have everything. I want my life perfect… till the end. When I saw you, I knew I would get my wish."

"Then it's goodbye?"

"Goodbye, Neji Hyuuga-san. If I can have another wish, I would like to be a brother to you."

"That would be disgusting, Itatchi."

The shinobis laughed. Soon, the sound _died_…

:x:

:x:

:x:

_What was I thinking?_

_:x:_

_:x:_

_:x: _

_Joking with Itatchi until my last breath…_

_:x:_

_:x:_

_:x: _

_I am…_

_:x:_

_:x:_

_:x: _

…_not a good husband to you…_

_:x:_

_:x:_

_:x: _

…_Tenten…_

_:x:_

_:x:_

_:x: _

…_I am sorry…_


	14. Aftershock

**Amaranthine**

by layniebleargh

:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x::x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

**Chapter 14: Aftershock**

Dawn came to reveal the outcome of last night's events. Bodies can be found everywhere – in the forests, clearings, and camping grounds. Those who are fortunate enough to survive are both grateful and tormented – lives were taken so quickly, so mercilessly, as if those ended never mattered – the earth bearing only ghosts of their existence. Yet, they who are still alive have to cope with the scenario unfolding as surely and as steadily as the rays of sun. Ruined structures. Lost investment. Futile effort. Destroyed lives. Stained hands. However way put, the war brought misery not only to those who lost, but also to those who won. Strangely, the perseverance wrought into the bodies of shinobis seems to have worn, every nook silent and no movement can be seen or heard. Breathing is labor – air is so thick of metallic scent and poison could have been embedded with what little gust of wind there is.

A kunoichi disturbed the stillness. Carefully inspecting the bodies she can see, she silently prayed that a comrade is still alive, even a faint pulse would give her relief before laying eyes on another body. Suddenly, her heart skipped a bit as she caught sight of a color so familiar to her – a flock of pink hair. Making her way quickly to the person nestled between the roots of a great tree splattered with deep crimson blood, she hastily searched for the slightest beating.

"Shishou…"

The person's voice is weak and gravelly. A deep cut can be seen on her stomach area. The blood on the tree is hers.

"Don't talk, Sakura."

"You shouldn't leave the village… a counterattack is possible… heck, those rogue nins are too persistent to kill… they would want revenge…"

"The reinforcements are being taken care of."

"Shishou… I'm fine. Check on the others… Kiba and Sai especially… they were severely wounded…"

The Godaime Hokage bit her lip to restrain from bellowing to her apprentice.

"One of your vital organs is punctured. You are asking me to leave you? Are you asking me to let a loved one die?"

"Please… they are in more danger. I know they are still alive… I can sense them, but barely. Konoha needs them… we made a pact didn't we? No one dies…"

"Alright, Sakura. But promise me you are going to hang on."

"I will. And shishou? Shikamaru and Neji, I cannot sense them. Before we parted last night, they are well, but then… who knows…"

"Don't worry. They are going to be fine. They know Konoha depends on their genius."

Sakura smiled weakly as the Hokage left her side to look for comrades to save. "_You all better be alive…_"

* * *

Shikamaru Nara groaned as he tried to sit up from his peculiar position on a tree branch. He had woken an hour ago from being knocked out from chakra depletion, but he hadn't bothered to open an eye, knowing bloodshed would greet him. However, exactly five minutes ago a demanding voice called on to him and he had no choice but to reciprocate.

"How troublesome… I can't go down, Hokage-sama. I have broken ribs."

"Then I'll ask Akamaru to bring you down. Don't overstay up there, an enemy might still be alive and waiting to ambush."

"Geez… Does it mean that Kiba is alright? How about Sai, Sakura, and Neji?"

"Sai and Inuzuka are in no immediate danger. Sakura's vital organ was hit, but she promised me she'll hang on. Hyuuga, I haven't found him yet. Several bodies are being recovered, but thank goodness most Konoha nins are alive. I'm sad to say that a couple of jounins and chuunins passed on, but they fought bravely."

"Is there going to be a counterattack?"

"Jiraiya's taking care of that. He said he will ambush the reinforcements before reaching this area, for you guys who survived."

"Tch. And Shizune's at your office now posing as you, huh? The elders won't be pleased."

"You guessed right. Well, I'm trying to get a new pair of advisors, they are a nuisance at times. If you're not in mortal danger then, I better get going to search for Neji Hyuuga, it is a big loss if he… well, dies… to Konoha and the Hyuuga clan, and Tenten is going to kill me if I don't bring him back."

Tsunade turned around leave when Shikamaru decided to risk a statement.

"Hokage-sama?"

"What is it?"

"It is rare to see you marching around finding comrades in peril. Usually, the ANBU and other medics, by Shizune's lead takes care of it."

The shadow user is surprised when Tsunade turned around to smile reassuringly.

"Nara Shikamaru, I can't afford losing my best men by entrusting this to them alone. After all, I _remain_ the _best_ medic in the village."

The young Nara sighed in relief as he was consoled about the Godaime's presence, since the Hokage only leaves Konoha if the happenings outside _really_ needs her.

* * *

"Tenten. Tenten. Can you hear me?"

Tenten stirred in her sleep, struggling to open her eyes despite the early hour. Someone is calling her. The voice is familiar, but the tone is not something she is used to… It sounded of apology… and regret. A hand reached to cradle her cheeks gently. Groggily, the weapons mistress forced her eyes open. In front of her is the person she most longs to see.

"Welcome home, Neji."

The Hyuuga cracked a small smile. "You are a good wife to me, Tenten. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Go back to sleep… I'm sorry I disturbed your rest."

"No, no, I don't mind at all. I'm glad you're safe." Tenten said as her husband tucked her to bed. Neji caressed her hair, gazing at her until she fell asleep. Sighing, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips softly as not to wake her up.

"I am sorry… I have always hurt you…"

* * *

Tsunade stared in shock at the scene before her. Trees uprooted, craters formed, blood everywhere… and Itatchi Uchiha's body lying on the ground. When she finally regained composure, she observed the area critically, looking for hints of the sharingan wielder's death. Several scattered weapons. A good scroll or two. Body seems to have no critical wound. Only one person is capable of this… Interestingly, bloody footprints can be seen from the Uchiha heading to the nearby forest…

"Search the area thoroughly. It is highly possible to find the body of our last comrade missing."

The Hokage remained at the clearing to survey the circumstance. "_Bloody hell… what would the clan say? His wife? I'm in for a long explanation… I hope he's still…_

_...alive_."

* * *

**A/N: So... the end. If you have read this far, I want to thank you for following my entire fic. I have a sequel for this that won't be up for a long time - that is, until my academic load lightens up - so I apologize for those who are expecting. Just please visit my profile page every three months or so.  
**


End file.
